See You Again
by Septia Wu
Summary: Farewell must be always painful, it's natural. But, be sure that there is always great lesson behind it all which God has planned. see you again...


Title:See You Again

Author:Septia_Wu

Cast:-Rap Monster from BTS

-Zico From Block B

Lenght:One shoot

London,England 12 April 20XX

Angin berhembus pelan,menerpa setiap dedaunan kering di sebuah taman sore itu. Sebuah bangunan tua bergaya eropa klasik berdiri dengan kokohnya. Seorang remaja lelaki berdiri di depan gerbang. Surai pirangnya tertiup angin,iris biru shappirenya menatap sendu bangunan bergaya victoria itu. "ah..sudah masuk kuliah ya."bisiknya pelan. Ada sebuah rasa sedih di relung hatinya. Meski ia sudah menjalani satu semester perkuliahan,dan ia sudah memiliki banyak teman. Hatinya tetap saja menginginkan seseorang. Ya,iya merindukan sahabat lamanya.

#Main Chara's POV

Sebuah ipod biru kutarik keluar dari tas. Mencoba mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari earphone. Lagu yang sungguh sangat ingin kubagi bersamamu. Dengan langkah pelan,aku mulai berjalan. Sesekali aku menyenandungkan lagu yang kudengarkan. Berharap engkau bisa mendengar apa yang sesungguhnya ingin kukatakan.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I __see you again._ _  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

langkahku terhenti di sebuah taman. Aku duduk dan membuka-buka halaman sebuah buku usang. Buku kenangan masa kecilku dan dirimu.

Aku teringat masa itu,saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. dengan polosnya aku mengulurkan sebuah lollipop padamu,dan dengan senyum manis kau menerimanya.

Flashback

Los Angeles,California,USA 25 august 20XX

Los angeles adalah sebuah kota di negara bagian california. Kota yang dijuluki "city of angel"ini adalah kampung halamanku. Los angeles adalah rumah bagi para artis hiphop dan artis dunia. SepertI michael jackson.

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah di perumahan don juan. Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku disana. Sore itu,aku berlari pulang. Sepanjang jalan aku tersenyum senang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan pada ibuku. "ibu! Aku pulang!"teriakku sembari berlari-lari kecil.,seorang wanita cantik muncul dari dapur dan menatapku kaget. "sayang?kenapa teriak-teriak sih?"gerutunya gemas,aku hanya tertawa."lihat!lihat! aku dapat A di ujian matematikaa!"seruku senang sembari menunjukkan selembar kertas,ibuku tersenyum senang. "waaah...good job darling!"ucapnya sembari memelukku. "bu! Aku mau main bola! Aku pergi dulu..."aku melemparkan tas sekolahku kesembarang arah,dan berlari keluar rumah. "jangan pulang terlambaat!"teriak ibuku.

Di jalan,pandanganku tertuju pada seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam. Ia terlihat asing,dan sendiri. aku mendekatinya. "hallo.."sapaku,anak lelaki itu tampaknya terkejut. Aku mengulurkan sebuah permen lolipop,dia menatapku bingung.

"namamu siapa?apa kau mau permen?"tanyaku,dia menerima permen dariku dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis berhiaskan lesung di pipi kirinya.

"namaku Kim Namjoon.."jawabnya.

"oh..apa kau orang asia?namaku Zico."

"ibuku dan ayahku orang korea. Kami baru pindah kemarin.."jelasnya,aku hanya mengangguk

"ah,ayahku juga orang korea,sebenarnya sih nama asliku woo jihoo hehe.."jawabku,anak lelaki yang berbeda 2 tahun dariku itu tertawa kecil

"apa kau mau bermain denganku?"tawarku,wajah manisnya terlihat senang. "benarkah?kau mengajakku?ya! aku mau!"

Sejak saat itulah kami menjadi sahabat,aku dan namjoon seperti anak kembar. Kemanapun selalu bersama. Kami menyukai musik yang sama,menyukai genre yang sama dan kami memiliki ide yang sama. Tak jarang kami menulis lagu bersama-sama,dia adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara bagiku. Satu tahun,dua tahun berlalu. Tak terasa kami sudah ada di kelas akhir di jenjang SMP. Kami saling merencanakan akan masuk SMA mana. "bagaimana kalau SMA Withersburg?"tawar namjoon,aku menggeleng "lebih baik kita masuk SMA don rossa. Disana sekolah unggulan.."jawabku namjoon tampaknya sedang berpikir. "baiklah..itu bagus,"

"ZICO!NAMJOON!"sebuah suara menginterupsi kami,kami berdua kompak menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis memanggil kami.

"yo,whats up veronica?"tanyaku. gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arahku.

"namjoon..kepala sekolah memanggilmu.."aku menatapnya bingung.

"em..vero,namjoon itu dia..aku zico,bodoh!"gerutuku kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak dapat membedakanku dengan namjoon.

"oh benarkah?ah sudahlah yang jelas siapapun bernama namjoon dipanggil kepala sekolah!"ucapnya sembari membuang muka dan berjalan pergi,kami kompak tertawa.

Akhir-akhir ini,namjoon menjadi pendiam. Sejak ia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah,ia berubah. namjoon yang banyak bicara,namjoon yang ceria kini menjadi pendiam dan murung. Namun setiap aku bertanya,aku hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"i'm fine zico..." meskipun aku tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sore itu,kami tidur dibawah pohon apel di bukit belakang sekolah. menatap langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga emas.

"zico..kita itu apa?"tanyanya sore itu. "kita itu..sahabat bukan?"jawabku. "tidak zico,kita bukan sahabat.."aku bingung. "lalu kita itu apa?"tanyaku balik. "dulu kita kecil dan menjadi persahabatan. Yang kini menjadi ikatan,dan ikatan itu taakan pernah patah..kuharap begitu."aku masih bingung. "kau ini bicara apa sih?tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama!kau berkata seakan akan pergi jauh saja..hahaha"aku tertawa,namjoon hanya tersenyum.

"zico..maukah kau menjadi cahaya pemanduku dalam gelap?"tanyanya lagi.

"haaaaa?apa maksudmu?"aku menatapnya bingung. Anak ini kenapa kata-katanya aneh sekali. "maukah kau menjadi pemanduku pulang..saat aku tersesat?"ia menatapku lembut,ada sesuatu di tatapan matanya. Tapi entah apa itu. "tentu saja bodoh!kau tak perlu meragukanku..! aku akan menjadi sahabatmu sampai aku menikah dengan kim kardashian!"seruku lantang,namjoon tertawa. "hahaha..kau benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana bisa kau menikahi kim kardashian?"kami pun tertawa.

#flashback off

Aku tertawa lagi saat mengingat kenangan itu,air mata turun membasahi pipiku di sela-sela tawa. Jatuh tepat di atas fotomu,namjoon. Dua minggu setelah itu kau menghilang. Tak pernah lagi ada kabar darimu. Aku kecewa,aku marah,dan sedih. Kita berjanji akan selalu bersama,lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?tak peduli sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Aku tak dapat menemukan kabar tentangmu. Satu tahun berlalu,dan aku berhasil masuk di SMA don rossa,sesuai keinginan kita. Dan kini,4 tahun sudah berlalu tanpamu.

Aku tahu setiap ada pertemuan,maka akan ada perpisahan. Perlahan aku bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu,bahwa kita harus berpisah. Ikatan saudara yang begitu kuat antara kita takkan terputus,ya kan namjoon?

Aku memohon pada tuhan,untuk bisa melihatmu sekali lagi. Dan inilah aku,berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Aku menyentuhmu dan menangis. "aku datang untukmu namjoon.."ucapku,kau hanya diam. "aku menepati janjiku padamu namjoon-ah. Apa kau ingin pulang bersamaku?atau pergi?"aku tahu kau menatapku,tapi kau hanya diam. Air mata terus mengalir,membentuk sebuah sungai di pipiku. Sejujurnya aku terlalu lelah untuk menangis,sekuat apapun aku memohon. Kau tak mengindahkanku,kau tak ingin kembali padaku.

 _So let the light guide your way  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take  
will always lead you home_

"kuharap,akan ada pertemuan manis yang menanti kita namjoon. Sampai masanya tiba..tunggulah aku..."ucapku sembari tersenyum. Aku meletakkan selembar foto di depanmu.

Aku berdiri,dan berjalan pergi. Pergi meratapi nasibku,pergi merutuki kebodohanku yang tak menyadari bahwa kau kesakitan selama ini,keegoisanku yang tak tahu kalau kau berjuang melawan penyakitmu sendiri. Pergi meniggalkan makam tempat nisan mengukir namamu disana selamanya.

"see you again,namjoon..."

*****Fin*****

a/n:annyeong! Ini oneshoot dan harap bisa dapat feel-nya ya. Kenapa saya pake 2 orang itu,karena menurutku ada ikatan persahabatan yg spesial diantara mereka *tsaaah oke please review juseyoo~~

 _this story special for my beloved brother,ridho. Rest in peace my big bro_ _! :')_


End file.
